


"Hey, buddy, wanna have some fun?"

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Community: sga_saturday, Digital Art, M/M, Manip, rentboy!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Trick <em>and</em> Treat - rentboy!John on the prowl in San Francisco (slightly NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hey, buddy, wanna have some fun?"

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the sga_saturday amnesty. This is for prompt "trick or treat" (week #23) and as you can see, both are in the picture. A digital manip, made in photoshop. I haven't specified who's in the car, but I guess if you're a dedicated OTP person, he can be whoever you want in the AU of your heart.

 

 


End file.
